


街角的咖啡店

by BaiJing



Category: Voice into people's hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaiJing/pseuds/BaiJing





	街角的咖啡店

01.

 

街转角开了一家咖啡厅。

 

说是咖啡厅，还不如说是一家猫舍、

 

单纯的叫猫舍好像也不对，

 

这样吧，我重新说一下，街转角开了一家猫咖

 

02.

 

猫咖有个奇怪的名字，叫Rent。

 

一楼是排列的不那么整齐的书柜和桌椅，最中间是一架看起来就非常贵的钢琴。复古的书橱高高的参差在各个位置，书籍繁多但种类却相对单一，大多都和音乐剧有关，听说是老板喜欢。这个咖啡厅就是这么奇怪，收藏的书比书店还多。

 

靠窗的位置摆放了一些小沙发和圆木桌，每个桌子上都有不同的摆件，有的是法国梧桐街道上的一片叶，有的是炎热荒漠中的一抔沙，唯一相同的是这些东西都被店主认真而又有心的装在不同的透明容器中，和墙上整点才会小声朗诵一次的摆钟作伴。

 

二楼是猫的天地，店主像猫一样，自然也救助了很多猫。其中的老大是个叫胖子的橘猫，猫如其名确实很胖。

胖子是店主捡回来的第一只猫，刚回来胆小如鼠屁都不敢放，不敢相信现在它已经成了整条街的猫中大王。

 

好像不该形容猫胆小如鼠的……

 

03.

 

猫咖的老板每天都会亲自做些小甜品，心情好的时候老板还会和爱人合唱，当然这只有幸运的顾客才能听到。

 

老板身高187，别人看来基本不太笑，点单有服务员，老板只负责在最后面的沙发上高贵典雅。看起来凶神恶煞像个吸血鬼王子，谁能想到是个小甜心呢。

 

老板有点喜欢甜食，他自己会多做一些放在店里，然后再偷偷的拿一块独享，可是每次都能被自己的爱人发现。

 

04.

 

老板的爱人是个内蒙男人，对，你们没看错，是个男人，眼睛深邃像是混血。

 

老板的爱人很温柔，会在客人来的时候温柔的笑，会在店员有事的时候温柔的给他们放假，还会给每天送货的师傅们说句辛苦了。

但是爱人对老板不太温柔，他会在老板吃多甜食的时候凶着脸夺过，会在老板闭着眼睛下楼梯的时候凶着脸拍他，还会在老板又不吃午饭的时候凶着脸批评。总之老板爱人在老板面前，大多时候都是凶着脸的，可是老板总是会开心的抱抱他又亲亲他。

 

05.

 

咖啡店一楼最后一个书柜后面有一张沙发，一张双人沙发。

 

那是老板和他爱人的领地，这个领地有时候会突然闯进来一只胖子，就那只猫。

 

不忙的时候，老板和他爱人总是窝在那个沙发上，爱人身后垫了一个抱枕坐着听音乐，老板就躺在爱人的腿上，身上还会有个小毛毯，那是他的爱人给他盖上去的。耳机的一端连着爱人，一端连着老板。

 

毛毯有点长，一小半部分顺着老板的身子垂到了地上，胖子这个时候挤不进去了，只能趴在地上的毛毯旁边，总是蹭的毛毯全是猫毛，然后在晚上就会收获老板的锁喉警告，可是猫总是不知道错的。

 

就像老板明明知道胖子掉毛却还是会让毛毯半垂在地上，就像爱人明明是温柔的却还是会凶老板一样。

 

06.

 

猫咖的三楼没有人去过，那是老板和爱人的私人领地，偶尔还会有老板的朋友们光顾。老板和爱人不想在一楼沙发上看书的时候，那他们就会并肩上楼。

 

有时候会一起听音乐剧，有时候会一起在窗前撸猫，有时候会一个弹琴一个唱歌，有时候又会共同计划着开春去哪里旅游。但是通常到了傍晚就变成了爱人温柔的看着老板睡觉。这个时候爱人很温柔，老板很安静，世界很奢靡。

 

07.

 

哦对了，老板的爱人是个音乐剧演员，其实老板也是，他们还是大学舍友，从20岁就一起住的舍友。

 

只不过他们现在很少唱了，他们说要把机会留给小孩子们，他们已经有了光芒，还有了爱情，没什么不满足的。

 

他们现在最大的观众就是对方，他们永远是对方不会谢幕就散场的观众。

 

08.

 

老板的音乐剧事业挺坎坷的，演出时扎进玻璃的手掌，突然失声的嗓子，还有那巨大吊顶砸下来堪堪避过的演出事故。这些都让爱人心疼的无以复加，偏偏老板总是个坚定乐观的性子，表扬了自己又安慰了爱人。

 

09.

 

老板是个容易生病的男人，来店里的顾客总是能看到爱人追在老板身后喊他吃药。这时候老板总是睁大他波光潋滟的双眸，躲避不了苦苦的汤药但能多收获一个甜蜜的吻。老板虽然怕苦，但是含泪的样子大多都是装出来的，爱人虽然知道老板爱玩，但是甜蜜的亲吻全部都是自己送上去的。

 

这就是阿太公钓猫吧

 

10.

 

爱人还喜欢和老板玩一些紧张而又刺激的游戏，在三楼的各个角落，三楼玩完了还不够，回家还会再来一次。

 

老板也非常乐意，他们有时候在三楼的沙发上，老板的背就陷在软垫下。有时候又在昏暗的窗户边，只点亮一盏烛灯。有时候也在放映机下的地板上，音乐剧的碟就散落在周围。有时候会在开着琴盖的钢琴上，琴键被老板压在身下，一会从高音走到低音，一会又从低音跳到高音，硌的老板有点疼，但是抵不过身下被抚弄的快感。他们还会在楼梯上就口液相交，往往一发不可收拾，但是老板总是害羞的，楼梯这种场景大多还是会发生在家里而不是店里。

 

老板和爱人的家也是个小复式，几年前他们一同购买的，房产证写上了两个人的名字。家里的好处就是可以随时开始。通常两个人进门就会开始缠绵，老板会绕在爱人身上，上楼的时候被顶弄的红着脸颤抖，发出声音又被爱人用嘴衔住呢喃。

 

他们什么地方都尝试了，有时候唱着唱着就开始，有时候爱人一回来就迫不及待。

 

爱人在外地给老板求来的平安符还会在做的时候被老板咬在嘴里，攥在手上，像是被神祇见证了光芒，混合了汗与泪的光芒。

 

11.

 

常来的顾客们渐渐的发觉老板是个很好相处的人，会给他们尝新做的甜品，会给他们免去咖啡的费用，还会让他们免费撸猫，

 

后来很多人都知道了Rent，但是他们依旧只营业到晚上八点，甚至经常停业休息。客人们知道，一般停业休息就是老板和他爱人的朋友们来了

 

他们有很多朋友，大多都是国内音乐剧的出名演员。他们还有很多学生和后辈，客人们印象非常深刻，因为通常人离得还很远就先听到嘹亮的声音了。来的最频繁的是五个小男生，当听到“嘎子哥大龙哥我们来了”的时候，不用猜就是他们，因为很吵闹。

 

还能隐隐约约的听到他们为了争宠在吵架，有什么好吵的呢，你们都挺多余的。

 

12.

 

但是猫咖大部分还是交给店员在打理，老板和爱人有很多事情。他们有热爱的事业，有想要做的国内原创音乐剧。没事情的时候他们会一起走遍各个地方，会去爱人的家乡骑马奔驰，也会去老板的家乡下海插鱼，相同的就是都很一望无际，不管是广袤草原还是无际大海。

他们加起来就是海天相间。

 

 

13.

 

有很多人和物都是他们的见证者。

 

羊肠小路是，碧海蓝天是，喳喳小鸟是，翩翩蝴蝶是，大漠黄沙是，小溪流水是，叮当风铃是，悠扬竖琴也是。什么都是，什么都在。

 

他们还有很多地方没去，如果老板不是那么容易就睡着的话，他们的日程应该更快，所以大多时候他们都是说走就走，随遇而安。

 

14.

 

这不，爱人又要带着老板走了，这次他们要去纽约了。听说这是他们一吻定情的音乐剧《Rent》的创作地，再去回顾一下情窦初开的感觉。

 

客人们不知道，朋友们也不知道，爱人和老板总能想到奇奇怪怪的理由出去玩。

 

反正他们还会回来的，因为Rent一直在。

 

15.

 

街角的猫咖越来越出名，那是两个音乐剧演员的家。


End file.
